Marceline and Simon in love?
by lexgirl
Summary: this is a story about 2 love birds falling in love. warning! lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone am lexgril and this is a story about Marceline and Simon in love so enjoy! And I want to thank The Madman001 for making it.**

**I don't own adventure time.**

* * *

"Hey Gunther something about this book has got me wondering." Ice King told his loyal penguin, as he rubbed his head in frustration. He decided to read something for inspiration to his Fan Fic he found that book where he tore the pages of for a song with Marceline. He thought since he got a good song out of it, he can write a story to attract princesses. But as he read on about this man named Simon Petrivok his brain was in pressure, like his brain was being forced against his skull.

"This seems familiar, huh what's this." Ice King found a page where a man with white hair that passed his shoulders, and a tattered suit, was holding a small little girl, with a dress, gray undershirt, holding a stuffed bear, she had pale skin, and had a smile that exposed her fangs. Hugging the man tightly. "This...this somehow, wait there's something on the back of this picture."

_'Dear Simon, you have always been there with me, since the day of my despair. You have been the light in my life, please always be with me, please stop using the crown, I'm scared, and you're the only I can really on other then Hambo. Please don't leave me alone in this world.'_

-Love Marceline

"What? UHG" Ice King exclaimed, as his head started to hurt, and started to hear things._ 'Get me out of here. She needs me, I won't let her be alone, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE.' _" I need to save her, I need to, ahhhhahahh." Ice King started to scream in pain, his teeth started to revert back but not by much, his skin turned lightly blue, his eyes turned brown his hair started to grow back, and got shorter but remained white. He was now in the ground his body in total agony.

He crawled on the ground, he looked up, he saw a phone, he crawled towards the phone, he saw Marceline's name in the speed dial, he immediately dialed it, he heard ringing. "Please God if you're still out there please help me with this." Simon pleaded. Then he heard a voice.

"Hello, Ice King what you need." Marceline with an annoyed/happy tone.

"Marceline it's me." Simon yelled.

"Yeah Ice king I know it's you." Marceline said frustrated.

"NO, it's me Simon, Marceline please it's me." Simon said in the verge of tears.

"What? Simon it can't be you... you?"

"Marceline it's me my name's, Simon Petrivok, your name is Marceline Abadeer, I found you in the wreckage of a town, I gave you a stuffed animal you named Hambo, each night I read you a story about a peaceful world where everyone liked each other there was no violence but peace, please it's me but AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHH." Ice King screamed as he felt his body burn, his features returning to the Ice King.

"Simon, SIMON, say something please." Marceline yelled.

"I'm sorry." Simon spoke weakly.

"No,no." Marceline screamed.

**~~~~~~~Marceline's house~~~~**

Marceline screamed at the phone, quickly grabbing her bed sheets not wanting to waste time to get to the Ice Kingdom, even though she was wearing nothing but a lace bra black lace bra, and black panties. She covered herself with the blanket opened her window and flew towards the Ice Kingdom. "Please, please don't leave me alone again Simon." Marceline said with tears on her eyes. She continue to fly then she reached it she entered through the triangle on the side of the mountain.

She looked in front of her, she saw Simon on the ground clutching his head in agony, he seemed like when he was with her, but slowly turning back to the Ice King. Marceline knew what to do she reached for the crown, but once she touched it her fingers felt like icy needles were trying to pierce through her flesh from the inside. But Simon's screams of agony made her go for the crown again, ignoring the pain, she yanked the crown of him. It felt like hands were trying to keep the crown within it's place.

She got it off him finally and threw it out the window, not caring where that thing went, she looked at Simon, his features started to turn to normal, but went a step further, his hair returned to normal, his hair now brown, his skin color pinkish(I got no idea what's his skin color you got to put the color for this part.), his eyes now brown with a glint added to them, and his once long nose resited, and was now a small button nose. Marceline looked at him she never thought she'd see him like this, she only saw him like this in papers.

Simon began to groan, she picked him up, and the fact that he was light scared her, she lifted his tunic, to find his body extremely skinny to the point his bones could be seen. Marceline freaking out floated out of the Ice Kingdom and floated towards the only place to help him towards the Candy Kingdom.

**~~~~Bubblegum~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Princess Bubblegum was within her lab working on a new medicine that re-heals, and rejuvenates, the body cause of Finn and his recklessness to get into trouble, she got some of that magic cyclops tears and she's going to prove to him it's nit magic but scientific tears caused by painful, emotions. She completed it then, there was a crash, she looked towards the direction to see her window now shattered and a big gaping hole there as well.

"Bonnie save him." Bubblegum heard a distress, she squinted her eyes, and she saw Marceline covered with a bed sheet, and someone in her arms, wearing the Ice King's tunic.

"Marceline what.."

"Please just help him." Marceline interrupted.

"All right quickly carry him to the medical wing." Bubblegum demanded. Marceline obeyed and went to the Medical Wing of the Castle. She laid Simon down on one of the beds, Dr. Ice cream, and nurse Pound Cake, came rushing into the room, along with Bubblegum behind them.

"What to him, as well as who is he?:" Dr. Ice Cream asked looking at the men in front of her, and his awful condition. Simon was sweating that he wet his tunic, he constantly shaked and jerked. His hands gripped on the metal poles on the side of the bed, he was starting to bend them with the pain he was feeling.

"His name is Simon, and he I- I don't know what's wrong with him just help him." Marceline ordered. The women scared started to work but all in avail, each time they tried to help Simon, their hands felt like they were being frozen, but his temperature was 105 degrees. Marceline started to get worried and Bubblegum noticed it, she ran towards her lab, Marceline just stood there as the Doctors tried their best to help. But failed as Simon continued to scream in pain, and agony.

Marceline started to worry that Simon will die, even after all this time. Then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Bubblegum panting and sweating. "Marceline, I'll need you to hold him down as I administer this serum, I made it to help cure things, maybe it can help, right now it's the best hope for that man." Bubblegum explained as Bubblegum put the serum into a long needle. Marceline looked towards Simon who was now starting to be restrained by belts attached to the bed.

"All right for how long." She asked.

"Long enough for me to inject this into his heart." Bubblegum said, Marceline's face showed shock. "I know, 'why don't we inject it in the arm.' Because if it goes int the heart it will spread faster, and save him better, now will you help." Marceline didn't need to be told twice, she floated towards the bed took off Simon's tunic to see his awful state of fatigue, and skinny body. Ignoring the frost beginning to infect her hands.

Bubblegum came near her, and slammed the needle into Simon's heart and injected the serum, Simon, slowly started to calm down some more. "Nurse Pound Cake what do the readings say, heart rate stabilizing, temperature going to 98.8, and he's also stopped screaming." NP said. "Wait what's happening to him?"

Everyone looked at Simon, his hair started to recede, the top part of his head now had long hair , the sides receded to cover only. His face became slimmer, his skin turned a peach colored tone, he started to gain fat, then slowly turned to muscle, he had a firm stomach now, strong arms with barely visible muscles, and a younger face he now looked 21, he groaned and could see that his teeth returned to normal, Simon slowly opened his eyes his eyes were brown. "Ma-arceline" He spoke softly.

Marceline floated towards him. "Yes." She asked.

"I'm sorry I left for so long." Simon spoke softly.

"You don't have to say anything." She said as she hugged him.

"Uh Marceline." Simon asked.

"Yeah Simon."

"Why are you in your underwear?" Simon asked. Marceline stopped the hug and looked at herself to find her almost naked, she quickly went invisible, if they could see her, she was blushing, and shaking, from embarrassment.

* * *

**So like I said thank you The Madman001!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, this story is on hold because this was a request I asked for but the author didn't want to do my request so whoever is interested of making this story request for me just pm me and ill tell you want the idea is:)**


End file.
